dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Booty Call
Jade discovers a new power inside of her, which may involve her hip-shaking ass. Characters *Jade *Jones *Violet *Earl Grey (Antagonist) *Damon (Mentioned) Transcript (Opens with Jade practicing her booty shaking in the park) Jade: (To herself) I wonder if I can become even more powerful from this twerking. (Jade shakes her ass me faster, she slowly start to engulf in flames) (Jade suddenly stops twerking and a ring of fire is around her) Jade: This shit is powerful. Violet: Hey Jade, how's it go- (notices) What the fuck. Jade: My bootyshaking must be powerful now ever since I made Damon get a boner or something like that. (Jade calms down and the flames go away) Violet: No shit, wanna go kill some mafia? Jade: Well, yeah. (Pulls out an assault rifle and a machete) Violet: That's the spirit. (left eye glows) (Jade and Violet approach a mafia gang in an alleyway counting up cash and it looks like they just had a robbery) Jade: Hey boys! Mafia Member One: What do you ladies want? Some cocksucking? Violet: (prepares to fight) Dead wrong bitch. Jade: Yeah you better… (Suddenly she starts to bootyshake and it's so powerful that it sets the mafia gang on fire) Violet: What the hell-? Jade: (Stops shaking) I don't know how, but I guess my twerking can be used as a weapon or something. Violet: Okay then, let's just get drunk. Jade: Hope nothing bad happens from just getting drunk. Violet: Same here. (30 MINUTES) (Cuts to Jade and Violet drunk from wine and go outside) Jade: (Drunk) Red is the color of drunk and fruity for alcohol. Violet: Blue is the color of rain and also a fruity color. Jade: (Drunk) But orange is the color of alive and sexy... (Starts bootyshaking so fast and a schoolbus explodes from the sight of Jade's bootyshaking) Violet: Damn girl! You got some hot moves! Jade: (Becomes sober) Well, it's starting to kill random people. Violet: (becomes sober) Yeah. Jade: That's it, until I can control my twerking, it'll only be used if anyone I know or I'm in danger. Violet: Yeah, let's get back to Jones. (Jade and Violet return to Jade's home and see everything is all messed up) Jade: What the fuck happened here? (Violet looks around to see any clues) Jade: Maybe an experiment went wrong here with Jones or something. (Then Jade sees a note) Jones: (In the note) Jade, the place is a wreck because that bastard Earl Grey has taken my new color gun blueprints and has kidnapped me and is forcing me to make him the weapon. When you get this, come find me, and bring some backup. (Jade grows angry) Violet: (grabs a spear from Jones' shelf) Earl Grey wanting the world gray again, typical. Jade: Well, at least now my twerking overdrive can be used to kill him! Violet: (thinks to herself) I'm getting the feeling that this won't end well for him. (Cuts to Earl Grey's mansion and Jones is chained up to a table) Jones: Look bitch, I got your motherfucking color gun done, do you really have to kill me? Earl Grey: It's a shame Jones, we could have had a great partnership, but you just refuse to work with the best, so now you must be punished. (Turns on a high beam laser and it starts to hit the table and slowly approach his legs) Jones: (Struggling) Fuck! Not my crotch first! (Shows Jade and Violet outside Earl Grey's mansion) Violet: Alright then, you jump up into the window and take out the guards. Jade: Alright ahead of you. (Jade approaches the guards at the front of the mansion and does a kicking and punching combo on both of them) (Violet kicks the door, opening the front of the mansion) Earl Grey: (Notices) Oh ballock, the tramps have come to save the day. Butlers, attack! (Jade comes in through the window and shoots the butlers with an assault rifle) Jade: I took care of that! Violet: (points her spear at Earl Grey) Alright, your outnumbered and outmatched at the same time. Earl Grey: Well then, I just have to intensify it. (Pushes a button that makes the laser hitting towards Jones go faster) Jones: (Struggling) Are you fucking kidding me!? Jade: Alright, this seems like a good time to do it. Violet: You know the drill Jay. Earl Grey: What drill? Jade: Oh, you'll know. (Runs up a wall and drops on Earl Grey's body and goes into twerk overdrive up close to his face) Earl Grey: Gah! This... is... so... much! (Gets a boner) Jade: Oh my, this should make more than one thing explode. Earl Grey: TOO MUCH!!! (Suddenly his body explodes) Violet: (groans) I should have brought a camera so he can be humiliated. Jade: No point considering he's dead. (Pushes the button to stop the laser as it nearly starts to hit Jones crotch) Jones Oh thanks god for that booty call. Jade: (Jumps onto the table and pulls Jones out of the straps holding him down with ease) I still need to control it. Violet: I think I can do that. Jade: How? (Few days later, Violet helps Jade control her Twerk Overdrive, Jade starts to embraces her new found power as red marks appear around her body with her eyes orange) Jade: Nice! Now I'm twice as sexy, with looks and the ass! Violet: I think all you just do is feel and embrace it. (Jade then feels her agility enhanced along with her strength and invulnerability) Jones: Damn! That twerking must have made you even stronger! Jade: I know! Violet: Let's test it out on the mafia! (Later they have three mafia members strapped to a wall and Jade comes in) Jade: Alright men, time to face my fury! Mafia Member One: What do you mean by that? (Jade goes into Twerk Overdrive) Jade: This! (The three mafia members sweat and look away as they try to resist looking at Jade) Violet: Now's your chance Jasmine. Jade: I know. (Twerks even fast and it sets the mafia members on fire and then makes their heads explode) Violet: Wow, holy shit. Jade: This bootyshaking sure is making men more than horny. Violet: What if it effects women also? Jade: I'm sure my twerking will affect everyone and everything. Violet: Yeah, well I'm going home why won't you try your power on a simulator? (leaves) Jones: Well that'll be something new to make. The End Category:Episodes